Vehicle occupants are often seeking convenient locations within a vehicle interior to place and retain smaller personal items, such as phones, pens, notepads, parking slips, cards and other chattel such as portable electronic devices. In current vehicle interiors, these small personal items are usually stored in a cup-holder or shallow open bin in a vehicle interior trim, console, or instrument panel, where they are insufficiently retained, and thus are subject to moving around, vibrating, and making noise as the vehicle is driven and maneuvered. Further, these items can be ejected from a small storage bin having an open top or a cup holder during the maneuvering of the vehicle.
Thus, it is desirable to provide an item holder in a dedicated location for storing and retaining small personal items in such a manner that the items are securely in place while maneuvering the vehicle and conveniently located in close proximity to the vehicle occupant for easy retrieval.